Devil May Cry & Sailor Moon 20
by Silerius
Summary: Nero luego de lo ocurrido en fortuna va a vivir con Dante, Patty logra liberar a Vergil del mundo demoniaco  lo explico despues  y ahora los tres cazademonios deberan ir a Japon para una mision, pero se encontraran con las Scouts, y todo les sera dificil
1. Chapter 1

Hola!, que hay gente de , quiero publicar y cross-over de DMC y Sailor Moon, el otro que hice lo descontinue porque queria agregar algunas cosas, algunas ideas permaneceran al igual que el otro fic, bueno sin mas que decir, enjoy the fucking chapter XD

Mision 1:

Travel to Japan

Un dia comun y corriente como cualquiera, en U.S.A, la gente hablaba, conducia al trabajo, caminaban por las aceras, todo normal, pero en un pequeño local mejor conocido como Devil May Cry, estaban 2 sujetos con gabardina y una pequeña niñita rubia muy aburridos al parecer, un sujeto traia una gabardina roja como la sangre y tenia el cabello plateado, que al parecer estaba dormido en una silla con los pies en un escritorio y con una revista en la cara, y el otro sujeto traia una gabardina de color azul marino, igual que el tipo de la gabardina roja tenia el pelo plateado, una chaqueta roja, y tenia en su espalda una espada con una exraña palanca como de una motocicleta, era el segundo mas joven que se encontraba alli, y se encontraba sentado en la silla de enfrente del escritorio del tipo de gabardina roja.

-¡Diablos! -Grito el tipo de la gabardina azul marino golpeando el escritorio- ¡No hemos tenido ningun trabajo en 2 meses y me muero del aburrimiento! -Grito el joven de gabardina despertando al de la gabardina roja-

-Tranquilo Crio, algo aparezera -Dijo el sujeto de la gabrdina roja-

- ¡Dijiste eso hace 2 meses! -Grito el joven-

- Tranquilo Nero, desde que derrotaron a Sanctus no han habido muchos demonios rondado por ahi -Dijo la peuqeña niña rubia como de unos 10 años que portaba un vestido rosa-

- Lo se Patty, pero es aburrido solo quedarse aqui sentado sin hacer nada -Inquirio Nero- ¿Oye Dante, te queda algo de dinero?

-Lo siento Crio, ya no tengo nada -Dijo Dante a su compañero-

-Vaya, si tan solo Morrison nos consiguiera almenos un diminuto trabajo me contentaria -Bufo Nero-

- No hemos visto a Morrison por mucho tiempo, ¿me pregunto si estara bien? -Pregunto la pequeña Patty preocupada-

- Es raro que Morrison no ande por aqui -Dijo Dante quitandose la revista de la cara- sabe muy bien que lo llame para que repare el televisor

- Pues no tendria que repararlo ¡SI TU NO LE HUBIERAS DISPARADO AL TELEVISOR! -Grito el cazademonios del Devil Bringer enfurecido-

- Vamos Crio -Dijo el cazademonios rojo con tono despreocupado- era una emergencia, hasta tu me dijiste que lo hiciera, acaso no recuerdas que...

Flash back:

Los 2 cazademonios estaban viendo la television, Habian terminado de ver una perlicula llamada ''Tenacious D and The Pick of Destiny'', pero cuando terminaron de ver y escuchar la cancion de los creditos del final, lo que dijo el anunciador del televisor era...

- Bueno, ahora seguiremos con la Pelicula de Justin Bieber, Never say Never, disfrutenla -Dijo el anunciador mientras empezaba la pelicula-

- ¡Cambia de canal idiota, rapido! -Grito Nero- ¡Sabes que si Patty ve que esta dando esa pelicula intentara a obligarnos a cantar sus canciones!

- ¡Eso intento pero no encuentro el control! -Dijo Dante preocupado-

- ¡Busca debajo del sofa antes de que sea tarde! -Dijo Nero para lo que Dante empezo a buscar en el sofa como un maldito desquisiado-

- Oigan chicos... ¡Es la pelicula de Justin Bieber! -Grito Patty bajando las escaleras lentamente-

- ¡MALDICION QUE HACEMOS CRIO! -Grito Dante desesperado-

- ¡DISPARALE!

- ¿a Patty? -Pregunto Dante-

- ¡A LA TELE IDIOTA RAPIDO! -Grito Nero mientras Dante sacaba a Evony, pero...-

- ¡ME LLEVA EL DABLO!, ¡DEBO RECAGARLA! -Pero era demasiado tarde, Patty ya se habia sentado en el sofa con los 2 cazademonios-

- ¡Miren chicos hay va una de sus canciones! -Dijo Paty Alegre- ¡Cantemosla juntos!

- ¡DISPARA! ¡DISPARA! ¡DISPARA! -Grito Nero y Dante empezo a dispararle al Televisor vestido de Rambo y con una ametralladora gigante-

- ¡MUERE MALDITO! -Grito Dante disparandole las ultimas balas al televisor para luego lanzarle una granada de mano para que esta explotara-

- Exagaraste -Dijo El cazademonios menor- Hey, ¿De donde sacaste el traje de Rambo?

- Creeme, no quieres saberlo -Dijo el cazademonios rojo-

En Hollywood...

- Ahora vas a morir escoria -Dijo Rambo-

- ¡Corten! -Dijo el director- Oye Rambo, ¿podrias decirme por que Rayos estas desnudo?

- ¿Que yo que? -dijo Rambo viendo que no tenia ni el maquillaje-

En Devil May Cry...

- Oigan chicos, ¿por que le dispararon al televisor? -Pregunto Patty curiosa-

- Cosa de hombres -Dijeron los 2 al unisono-

Pero de lo que no se dieron cuenta era que de tantas balas de esa ametralladora, habian destruido la pared detras del televisor y habia un gran agujero que daba al exterior, y de ese agujero entro Vergil viendo el desastre que habia en Devil May Cry

- ¡Que rayos paso en este lugar! -Grito Vergil- ¡Voy a matarlos a los 2!

- Ehm, hermanito tengo una buena explicacion -Dijo el cazademonios Rojo-

- ¡Ahora cual es tu maldita excusa! -Grito Vergil enfurecido-

- Codigo Patty -Fue lo unico que dijo Nero en toda esa conversacion-

- Bueno, buen trabajo chicos -Dijo el de la gabardina azul- Ire a mi dormitorio

- Duerme bien hermano -Dijo Dante llendo por una siesta en su silla favorita-

- ¿Alguien podria explicarme de donde saco el traje de Rambo? -Pregunto El cazademonos azul observando el nuevo look de su hermano-

- No quieres saberlo Vergil -Dijo Dante para luego poner sus pies en el escritorio y una revista en su cara-

Fin de FlashBack

- Si ya recuerdo -Dijo el cazademonios menor- Sabes algo, Vergil se a encariñado mucho con Patty desde que ella lo trajo devuelta

- Si lo se, parece como su hermana menor -Hablo Dante- Pero que se le va a hacer, ahora solo esperemos a que venga un...

Luego, subitamente alguien abrio la puerta del pequeño local, era Morrison que caminaba hacia Dante con una gran sonrisa dibujada.

- Hey Morrison, si vienes sonriendo asi significa que ya tenemos trabajo ¿cierto? -pregunto Dante a su agente-

- Estas en lo correcto Dante -Dijo Morrison a su cliente favorito- Pero hay una pequeña diferencia

-¿Cual? -Preguntaron todos los presentes confundidos-

- El trabajo que tienen que realizar no es aqui, sino en una tierra muy distante - Dijo Morrison imponiendo mas misterio en el nuevo trabajo de los cazademonios-

- ¿Tierra lejana?, no te referiras a Inglaterra ¿cierto?, recuerda que me deportaron de alli -Dijo Nero haciendo que todo el mundo recordara como el habia empujado a la Reina Isabel hacia las escaleras por llamarle fenomeno a causa de su Devil Bringer-

- ¡Fue un maldito accidente cuando se van a olvidar de eso! -Grito Nero avergonzado-

- Como sea -Dijo Dante- Entonces ¿a donde nos toca ir?

- Japon -Dijo Morrison sin rodeos-

- ¡Japon! -Gritaron Dante y Nero al unisono-

- Wow, un momento viejo, sabes que 2 boletos a Japon cuestan una millonada de dolares -Dijo Nero preocupado por la decreciente economia de Devil May Cry- Apenas tenemos Dinero para lavar la ropa

- No se preocupen, su nuevo cliente es una empresaria muy rica, y dijo que podrian volar en su avion privado, y les pagaria un departamento -Dijo Morrison para la alegría de los cazademonios-

- ¿Y cuando nos vamos? -Pregunto la pequeña Patty emocionada-

-Oye un momento pequeña -Interrumpio Dante las ilusiones de Patty- ¿Quien dijo que irias con nosotros?

- Por favor Dante, sabes perfectamente que estan perdidos sin mi, yo soy la que limpia este lugar, y yo soy la que hace las compras- Dijo la pequeña Patty con aire de grandeza, pues claro, limpiar los desastres de los 3 cazademonios en Devil May Cry era todo un logro, y digo 3 porque cuando Vergil iba a visitar a Patty dejaba un gran desorden mas grande que el de Dante y Nero juntos en una habitación martillando una bomba nuclear- Sin mi ustedes vivirian en un basurero

- Lo siento pero no puedes ir y punto final - Finalizo Dante-

- Esta bien -Dijo Patty tranquilamente- tendran que contratar a una de esas gordas criadas que parezen hombres, que les van ha decir que hacer y que comer, o para traducirlo al idioma de Dante, le dira Cero Pizzas

- ¡La niña viene con Nosotros y punto final! -Grito Dante haciendo que la pequeña Patty sonriera y Nero lo vieran con una cara como diciendo ''Idiota''-

- Bueno, pues creo que no habria problema si Patty va con ustedes -Dijo Morrison con una pequeña gota de sudor en la sien-Ustedes son 3 cazademonios experientados y podran protegerla si algo pasa

-Bueno, ¿y entonces cuando partimos? -Pregunto la pequeña Patty-

-Ahora mismo -Dijeron 2 tipos vestidos con smokings y lentes negros entrando a Devil May Cry-

- Vaya eso fue rapido -Dijo Morrison- Pense que tardarian mas

- Mientras mas nos tardemos, mas Japon se vera afectado -Dijo un hombre con cabello rubio-

- Señores, debemos partir inmediato, el tiempo es factor clave -Dijo el otro hombre que tenia el cabello castaño-

- Pues bien, alistemonos Crio -Dijo Dante colocando a Rebellion en su espalda y guardando a sus fieles pistolas Evony & Ivory, Nero solo apreto la palanca de Red Queen para que emitiera el sonido una motocicleta, para despues guardar a su fiel Blue Rose-

- Estamos Listos -Dijeron los tres cazademonios-

- Pues siganme señores, y señorita -Dijo el tipo del pelo rubio-

Los dos cazademonios y Patty salieron de Devil May Cry para ver una lujosa limosina que los estaba esperando, ellos se subieron pero vieron que Morrison no los acompañaria como otras veces, pero no le dieron mucha importancia, una nueva aventura empezaba para los cazademonios, pero no se imaginaban lo que iba a pasar en las misticas tierras de Japon.

En Japon...

En las calles de Japon se encontraban 5 chicas con traje de mariero peleando contra un gigantesco sapo blanco, con picos de hielo es su espalda, con largas antenas que al final de estas, parecian haber 2 hermosas mujeres, las 5 chicas parecian estar agotadas, sus trajes estaban sucios y algo rasgados, y el sapo tenia muchos cortes en su cuerpo, estaba cansado al parecer ya que no paraba de jadear con su enorme lengua afuera, las cinco chicas volaron hasta quedar encima de el y lanzar unos extraños poderes contra la rana, al instante que estas impactaron de lleno en la rana, esta se convirtio en hielo solido, y entonces una de las 5 chicas que porta un traje de marinero con tonos verdes le dio un fuerte golpe a la rana y esta se rompio.

- Esas cosas son muy fuertes -Dijo la chica que le dio el golpe final a esa rana-

- Tienes razon -Dijo una chica con un traje de marinero azul- Monstruos como esos han aparecido desde hace dos semanas

- Lo se Amy, esas cosas no parecen nada que allamos enfrentado -Dijo una chica con pelo largo y Negro con un traje de marinero rojo- Tienen una energia demasiado maligna, algo asi como...

- Demonios -Finalizo la chica del traje de marinero verde- Esas cosas parecen salidas del mismo infierno, al igual que tu pude sentir la energia de esas cosas Rei

- Chicas sera mejor que nos vayamos, ya es muy tarde y mañana tenemos escuela, ¿no lo crees asi Lita? -Pregunto una chica rubia de 2 coletas a la chica del traje de marinero verde-

- Serena tiene razon, podremos pensar en esto despues de clases, ahora necesitamos dormir -Dijo Lita suspirando-

- Vamos chicas, estoy segura de que ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por esas cosas -Dijo una chica de cabello rubio lazio y suelto-

- No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados Mina -Dijo Rei a su compañera- Una de esas cosas nos dejan agotadas, imaginate si de la nada saliera un ejercito de esas cosas, si apenas podemos con una ¿te imaginas una invasion?

- Rei tiene razon, debemos estar preparadas -Dijo Lita apoyando a su amiga- Debemos hacer sesiones de entrenamiento o algo asi para poder ser mas fuertes

- Si no hay mas remedio, creo que tendremos que entrenar despues de clases, no queda de otra -Dijo Amy algo fastidiada-

En un lujoso avion con Destino a Japon...

Los 2 cazademonios disfrutaban de todos los lujos conocidos por el hombre, los asientos de fina piel de Panda, los vasos hechos de marfil, un hermoso candelaro al medio del avion, y una gran pantalla de plasma 3D, donde los 2 cazademonios veian muy interesados una pelicula llamada ''V de Vendeta'', veian la pelicula disfrutando de una Gran Pizza del tamaño de una cama.

- ¡Esto si que es Vida! - Dijo Nero acomodando su asiento para que este mas inclinado-

- Concuerdo Crio, asi es como deberiamos viajar siempre -Dijo Dante haciendo lo mismo que el cazademonios menor-

- ¿Estan disfrutando su estadia aqui señores? -Pregunto uno el tipo Rubio-

- Exacto mi querido amigo ehm... ¿cual era tu nombre?- Pregunto Dante ya que no sabia el nombre del tipo rubio con smoking-

- Segun el registro fedral no tengo nombre, mas bien nisiquiera existo -Dijo el tipo Rubio- Pero pueden llamarme Agente 6 o solo seis-

- Como digas viejo, Oye ¿puedes taernos 2 bebidas frias para el Crio y para mi? -Pregunto Dante a seis-

- Lo siento señor Dante, pero ahora debemos proceder con la parte mas importante del viaje Dijo seis para luego chasquear los dedos y una montaña de libros les cayera encima de los 2 cazademonios-

- ¡Pero que Rayos es esto!- Grito el cazademonios rojo saliendo de la avalancha de libros junto con Neo y tomando un libro- Aqui dice... Como aprender a hablar y escribir en Japones en 10 horas ¿o morir en el intento?

- Excato, nos restan 10 horas de viaje, y necesitan aprender Japones ya que estaran un largo periodo alli -Finalizo el tipo del smoking-

- ¿Y que hay de Patty? -Pregunto Nero- ¿ella no deberia aprender japones tambien?

- Ya lo hace, y ya por mas de la mitad -Dijo Seis viendo como los dos cazademonios palpaban los libros como si fueran un objeto desconocido-

- Pues bien, empezemos -Dijo Seis- Ah, por cierto señor Dante, su hermano Vergil lo espera en Japon en su nuevo departamento

- ¿Vergil?, ¿tambien viene?- Pregunto el cazademonios rojo-

- Exacto, por cierto -Agrego seis- Necesitan nuevos nombres, usted señor Dante sera llamado, Jhon Gray Jefferson

- Jajajajaja, ese nombre es horrible -Reia Nero del desafortunado Dante-

-Y usted señor Nero sera llamado Zack Thompson Jefferson -Finalizo Seis-

- Jajajajaja ese es peor -Rio Dante para el enfado de Nero-

-¿Por cierto, como se llamara Vergil? -Pregunto el joven cazademonios-

-El se llamara... -Dijo Seis haciendo una pausa dramatica-

- Aqui viene el nombre de Vergil crio, vamos a burlarnos de Vergil deporvida -Dijo Dante en voz baja para su compañero-

- Jeff Hardy -Finalizo seis-

- ¡Que!, a mi y al crio nos dan esos nombres ¡pero a Vergil le ponen el nombre de un luchador profesional! -Reclamo Dante-

- Por favor Dante, a cada uno le toca lo que le toca -Dijo Nero calmando al cazademonios rojo-

- Bueno señores, ha estudiar se ha dicho -Finalizo seis mientras daba la clase-

...En Japon...

Rei estaba ya en su cama lista para durmiendo, pero se encontraba teniendo una pesadilla,ya que se movia ucho en la cama.

-Sueño de Rei-

Ella estaba con su traje de Sailor Mars con las demas Sailors Scouts, Las Stars, Las Other Scouts y Tuxedo Mask luchando junto a unos tres tipos de pelo plateado que acababan con cientos de esas ranas de hielo con mucha facilidad, mientras ellas apenas elminaban una por una con algo de esfuerzo, un sujeto de gabardina roja le disparo a uno de esos sapos, y este exploto haciendo que 3 de sus picos de hielo se incrustaran el los estomagos de los 3 tipos, al ver tal escena Rei desperto subitamente sudando y algo asustada.

Con los cazademonos luego de 10 horas de estar leyendo los libros los cazademonios estaban caminando por las calles de Japon hacia su nuevo departamento junto con los otros 2 sujetos de negro, ...

-Muy bien señores, ahora estan mas que preparados para interactuar con la gente de Japon -Dijo el compañero de seis-

- Pudranse - Fue lo unico que les dijo Dante-

- Señor Nero, ¿su compañero esta bien? -Pregunto ses al ver a Dante malhumorado-

- Solo esta malhumorado por que lo hicieron estudiar, le afectara un poco en la cazeria pero estara bien -Dijo Nero al preocupado seis-

- Ya veo -Dijo Seis para si mismo- Señor Dante

- Que quieren -Respondio Dante algo amargado-

- En su estadia en Japon nosotros nos haremos cargo de todos sus gastos -Finalizo seis-

- ¡Eso es fantastico!, lo hubieran dicho antes -Dijo Dante recomponiendo toda su actitud de... bueno, de Dante-

- Bien jugado -Dijo el cazademonios menor-

- Muchas gracias señor Nero -Dijo Seis-

- No te lo decia a ti -Dijo Nero sonriendo un poco- Tal vez no se den cuenta, pero han cavado su propia tumba

- ¿Como dice? -Pregunto el compañero de seis-

- Nada, no se preocupen -Dijo Nero riendo un poco para dejar a los 2 tipos de negro mas confundidos aun-

- Wow, mira esto Crio -Dijo el cazademonos rojo a su compañero- Este edificio es enorme

- Rayos, es enorme - Dijo Nero admirando el enorme edificio-

- Pues aqui es donde viviran señores, exactamente en el penhouse, este edificio tiene 101 pisos asi que sera mejor que usen el asensor -Dijo sin mas seis-

- Bueno crio, ¿que dices?, ¿una carrera hasta nuestro nuevo departamento? -Sugirio Dante al cazademonios joven-

- Pues claro -Conteso el cazademonios del Devil Bringer- ¿Pero donde esta Patty?, no la vemos desde que dijo que iba a comprar unos dulces-

- Nosotros la hallaremos y la traeremos aqui -Dijo El compañero de seis para el alivio de Nero- Pergo les sugiero que tomen el elevador, ya que ningun humano puede subir tantas...

Pero no termino de hablar ya que Dante y Nero ya habian entrado y estaban corriendo en las escaleras a una velocidad increible, Dante y Nero iban empatados, y por sorprendente que fuera yaestaban corriendo en el pasillo para abrir la puerta de su nuevo departamento, ambos extendieron la mano para girar la perilla pero, ambos se resvalaron con los pies del otro y cayeron derribando la puerta

- Rayos eso dolio -Dijo Nero frotandose la cabeza-

- Era de esperarse, apenas llegan ustedes dos y ya estan rompiendo cosas -Dijo un sujeto de gabardina azul cielo a los 2 cazademonios que estaban en el suelo-

- Parece que ya te instalaste hermanito -Dijo Dante levantandose del suelo junto con Nero y viendo un desastre en la cocina-

- Hmp -Bufo algo avergonzado el cazademonios mas serio-

El departamentode los 3 cazademonios era muy lujoso, tenia una cocina cerca de la sala, la cual tenia una mesa en el centro con 6 sillas para el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena, un microondas al lado del grifo cerca a la cocina electrica, una gran ventana donde se podia divisar toda la ciudad de Tokio, la sala estaba compuesta por un sillon blanco en forma de ''L'' con 4 cojines negros, 2 para cada lado, tambien habia un Televisor Plasma de 42 pulgadas 3D y una pequeña mesa de centro hecha enteramente de Cristal., y a unos metros de la sala se encontraban unas escaleras para ir a los dormitorios-

- Vergil si que has dejado un gran desorden aqui, me costara mucho limpiarlo -Dijo Patty saliendo de la cocina con una escoba-

- ¿Patty?-Dijo el cazademonios menor- ¿Como llegaste aqui?

- La encotre comprando dulces en la calle asi que la traje aqui -Contesto el cazademonios de pelo en punta- Por cierto, sus maletas estan en sus respectivas habitaciones

- Bueno, pues ire a por una siesta, despues de todo no hemos dormido por estar estudiando -Dijo el cazademonios rojo subiendo las escaleras para ir a su habitacion- ¿Y tu que haras Crio?

- Tengo sueño, pero quiero ver el lugar -Dijo Nero- Despues de todo no todos los dias uno tiene la oportunidad de estar en Japon -Dijo Nero caminando hacia la puerta-

- Espera Nero -Dijo Vergil- Seis me dijo que dejaras tu gabardina aqui para que ellos le hagan unas modificaciones

- ¿Modificaciones? -Pregutno el aludido- ¿Que clase de modificaciones?

- No lo se, pero si es importante para realizar el trabajo sera mejor escucharlos, aunque solo sean humanos -Dijo Vergil con cierta expresion de fastidio-

- Bien, entonces subire a cambiarme -Dijo Nero subiendo las escaleras algo fastidiado ya que no podia salir con su fiel gabardina-

* * *

><p>...Con Dante...<p>

Dante estaba en su habitación, durmiendo plácidamente, y por plácidamente me refiero a que se había caído de la cama pero le dio tanta pereza levantarse que tomo la almohada y empezo a dormir en el suelo, apesar de la elegante sala y la cocina, llos cuartos eran mas simples, al estilo japones tradicional, una cama individual, con una almohada y una manta color rojo, que al lado se ubicaba una pequeña mesa de noche donde habia un Reloj despertador con las siglas DMC 4 en el centro, y al lado de ese una foto donde se encontraban El, Vergil, Nero, Patty, Trish y Lady sonrendo, y Dante como siempre les hizo orejas de conejo Vergil y Nero con sus dedos, tambien habia un gran armario, donde reposaban apolladas las armas de Dante, era un cuarto algo simple.

* * *

><p>...Con Nero...<p>

Nero se habia quitado su gabardina y se puso ropa mas casual, usaba unos jeans azules, una playera negra y una casaca roja con capucha del mismo color que la gabardina de Dante la cual la traia abierta, pero lo unico que no se cambio fueron sus botas.

- Rayos, ya hace mucho tiempo que no uso ropa casual luego del incidente de mi brazo -Dijo Nero admirandose en el espejo- Pero ahora que hare con este pequeño maldito -Dijo refiriendose a su Devil Bringer, pero Nero tuvo una idea, iba a hacer lo mismo que hacia en la orden para que nadie se enterara de su brazo poseido, iba a vendarlo como si estubira herido y ponerse un cabestrillo, al finalizar de hacer todo esto decidio salir de su habitacion- Supongo que con esto basta

Nero bajo las escaleras y se encontro con Vergil viendo la television, intrigado por lo que veia Vergil Nero se acerco y le pregunto...

- Hey Vergil ¿que estas viendo? - Dijo Nero intrigado -

- Estoy viendo National Geographic -Dijo Vergil, pero a Nero le parecio extraño ya que no parecia National Geographic-

- Viejo, eso no es national Geographic -Dijo Nero a Vergil- es National Pornographic

- Eso explica las chicas besandose -Dijo Vergil para luego cambiar el canal-

- Bueno, me voy mi gabardina esta en mi habitacion -Dijo para luego ir a la cocina y saltar por la ventana-

- Ese niño sigue siendo un indecente -Dijo Vergil volviendo a mirar la television-

* * *

><p>Nero aterrizo asalvo y por suerte nadie lo vio caer desde el penhouse de ese edificio con 100 pisos de altura, se sacudio un poco con su mano izquierda y empezo a caminar por las calles observando la maravillosa ciudad de Tokyo, se sorprendia con cada cosa que veia, y tambien las chicas que andaban por ahy que no le quitaban la mirada ya que muchas lo consideraban atractivo, siguio caminado y se encontro con un pequeño local llamado Videojuegos Crown, asi que decidio entrar para recordar las epocas de cuando era un niño normal.<p>

- Wow, espero que tengan algun buen juego aqui -Dijo mientras caminaba hacia el trabajador de ese establecimiento-

- Bienvendo a videojuegos Crown, Mi nombre es Andrew ¿en que puedo ayudarle? -Dijo cortesmente andrew a Nero-

- Viejo sabes si esas maquinas de alla aceptan dolares o solo el efectivo de aqui -Pregunto Nero a andrew-

- No eres de por aqui ¿verdad? -Dijo Andrew mirando a Nero-

- Yo soy de estados unidos y estoy aqui en un viaje de negocios -Finalizo Nero-

- ¿No eres u poco joven para estar en viaje de negocios? -Pregunto Andrew-

- Si, si lo soy pero ya tengo 16 años y yo he estado trabajando por mucho tiempo -Dijo Nero a Andrew-

- Bueno pues, bienvenido a Japon, ah! y lo siento pero las maquinas solo aceptan yenes no dolares- Dijo Andrew para el desagrado de Nero- Pero la maquina expendedora que esta por por la salida puede cambiartelos, solo tienes que comprar una bebida-

- Gracias por el consejo ehm... Andrew ¿cierto? - Pregutno Nero-

- Asi es, y no hay problema amigo, ah y lamento lo que te paso en el brazo -Dijo Andrew sonriendo observando que el brazo derecho de Nero estaba vendado y con un caberstrillo, mientras Nero se acercaba a la maquina-

Nero al estar frente a la maquina expendedora de bebidas, introdujo un bilete de 10 dolares en la ranura pra billetes y selecciono una _Coca-Cola _pero la maquina no le daba nada, Nero empezo a enfurecer y comenzo a presionar el boton de Coca-Cola una infinidad de veces, entonces se escucho un pequeño ruido como el de una trituradora y la maquina le devolvio tiritas de el preciado billete de Nero

- ¡Damn it! -Grito Nero (Traduccion: Maldita sea)- Lo intentare al estilo de Dante

Nero se apollo de espaldas contra la maquina, miro a su alrededor y como nadie lo observaba le dio un pequeño pero fuere golpe a la maquina aun apollado en ella de espaldas y salio una la bebida de Nero y unas 3 mas

- Jejeje, parece que esta ven me gane la loteria - Dijo el cazademonios tomando una lata de Coca-Cola y bebiendola, pero cuando ya estaba a la mitad alguien le quito la bebida de la mano

- ¡Oye tu!, ¿que no sabes que robar esta mal? -Dijo una chica rubia con 2 coletas acompañada por otras 4 chicas-

- ¡Hey esta maquina trituro mis 10 dolares esas bebidas me pertenecen! -Dijo Nero para luego ver que ninguna de ellas le creia-

- Si claro, y despues te dio un abrazo -Dijo Sarcasticamente Una chica de cabello castaño con una cola-

- Hmp, no tengo por que estar escuchando esto me largo de aqui -Dijo Nero tomando la bebida de la mano de serena y retirandose, pero una chica de cabello negro lazio y largo lo sostuvo del brazo-

- Hey esa bebida no es tuya asi que...

- Oye amigo -Dijo Andrew acercandose a Nero y a las 5 chicas- Olvide decirte que la maquina expendedora esta averiada y tritura cualquier billete que le introduzcas - Dijo Andrew para que luego las chicas miraran a Andrew y luego a Nero y se disculparan muy avergonzadas por el malentendido

- Lo siento pensamos que eras un ladron ya que te vimos golpeando la maquina -Dijo Avergonzada La chica de cabello Negro-

- Como sea, pero ¿podrias devolverme mi brazo? -Dijo Nero para lo cual la chica de cabello negro noto que aun sostenia el brazo de este-

- Lo..lo siento -Dijo Avergonzada esta-

Nero no contesto y solo se dirijio a Andrew, quien solo le dio una bolsa para las bebidas, Nero tomo la bolasa y puso 2 bebidas alli, como no podia cargar la bolsa con su brazo derecho, tuvo la idea de poner las azas de la bolsa en su muñeca izquierda

- Oye viejo, atascate -Dijo Nero arrojandole una bebida a Andrew- Y por cierto, me llamo Ne... digo Zack

- Muchas gracias ZACK -Contesto este-

Zack (asi le vamos a llamar cuando se haga pasar por un simple civil) empezo a tomar su bebida y al terminarla la arrojo al basurero sin siquiera mirarlo, luego se retiro, pero observando a las 5 chicas un momento para luego decir ''Hmp, asiaticas todas son un lio'', para luego retirarse y las 5 chicas se quedaran con una expresion como dicendo ''¡Este tipo es un cretino!''

Bueno ahy termina esta nueva version que estoy haciendo, como veran la relacion de Nero con las Scouts no inicio tan bien como en el otro fic, pero eso ya se ira arrelgando (Espero), Aun estoy decidiendome por las parejas, asi que diganme q pareja le pongo a Vergil y Dante y Nero

Bueno cya


	2. Chapter 2

Enserio lamento la tardanza, tratare de acualizar mucho as sguido, ahora el que sigue por actualizar es mi cross-over de Dmc y Zero no tsukaima, esten atentos

Mission 2

Obligations with the comunity

Zack regreso a su apartamento y al abrir la puerta pudo observar que Dante y Vergil estaban jugando videojuegos, Vergil seguia serio como siempre mientras Dante paretaba los controles como un maniaco, Nero (ahora lo llamaremos asi ya que esta en su apartamento) se acerco a los dos y les dijo..

- Oigan, recuerden que debemos hacer guardia en la noche para cazar esos demonios y largarnos de aqui, a por cierto, les traje estas bebidas -Dijo mientras le arrojaba una bebida a cada uno-

- ¿Y que tal Japón Crio?, ¿viste alguna chica que sea de tu agrado?

- ¿Estas bromeando? apenas pude respirar estando alli, me acusaron de ser ladron y creo que por poco llaman a la policia -Respondio Nero sumamente fastidiado-

- Hmp, yo hubiera rebanado a cualquiera antes de que pudiera mover un solo musculo -Dijo Vergil serio como siempre-

- No todos somos asesinos natos como tu Vergil, a algunos nos gusta hablar y ser mas discretos -Replico Nero-

- ¿Lo dice el chico que salta de la ventana del penhouse de un edificio a la calle? -Contesto Vergil-

- Vaya Crio, te gano

- Hmp, como sea

- Mientras no estabas recibimos una carta de Seis diciendo que nos veria en la terraza de este hotel a medianoche con un regalo - Explico Vergil sin inmutarse

- ¿Un regalo? -Pregunto Nero- ¿Que clase de regalo?

-No lo sabemos Crio, esos dos son muy misteriosos -Dijo Dante dandole un sorbo a su bebida-

-¿Y ustedes 2 que hacen y donde esta Patty? -Pregunto Nero-

-Jugamos Mortal Kombat y Patty esta haciendo las compras

-¿Wow enserio?, ¿no están algo grandes para eso? -Pregunto Nero con cruzandose de brazos-

-¿Muy grande para ver como mi escorpio decapita al sub-zero de Vergil? ¡Eso nunca! -Dijo Dante apretando los controles como un maniaco-

-Pense que Vergil era invencible en los videojue...

Pero antes de terminar la frase Vergil ya habia congelado con sub-zero a scorpio para luego romperlo en pedazos

-¡Como rayos haces eso! -Grito Dante confundido-

-Es mi secreto

-Si, por eso nadie juega con Vergil videojuegos -Dijo Nero resignándose-

-Oye hermanito, ¿puedes ayudarme con un problema?

-Ya te lo dije un millón de veces Dante, no me importa si te demando alguna chica que dice estar embarazada de ti, ese es problema de Nero, después de todo es tu abogado

-Cierto -Dijeron ambos, Dante y Nero recordando los juicios-

Flashback:

Dante se encontraba en un tribunal, era otro caso de paternidad, muchas chicas decían estar embarazadas de Dante, cuando este ni las habia tocado, solo querian algo del dinero del cazademonios, y siempre perdia los juicios ya que ningun abogado era lo bastante bueno.

-Maldicion, otra vez aqui, ya me estoy hartando de esto

-No te preocupes Dante, yo lo arreglo

Era la primera vez de Nero como abogado de Dante desde que se mudo a Devil May Cry

-Esto va a salir muy mal

8.5 segundos despues..

-Fallo a favor de Dante y la estafadora deberá pagarle un monto de 200 mil dolares al demandado

-¿Ganamos?

-Te lo dije

Fin de Flashback...

-Nunca sabre como haces eso Crio

-Todos tenemos secretos, pero ya basta de recuerdos, a la media noche es cuando la mayoria de los demonios salen de sus escondites, alli tendremos mas posibilidades de cazarlos -Dijo Nero seriamente- Ademas de esperar a los dos sujetos con nuestro regalo

-Jejeje, los tres demonios salen a las calles, ¡preparate Japón! -Dijo Dante levantando su puño-

-Hmp, sera divertido -Dijo Vergil-

-Concuerdo -Decia Nero- Ire a dormir, me encuentro muy cansado luego del viaje

-Un momento Crio, quiero contarte una broma explosiva que lecontaba a Vergil cuando niños

-¿Enserio?

-Oh mierda -Dijo Vergil quien salio del lugar lo mas rapido que pudo-

-¿Que le pasa a Vergil? -Pregunto el cazademonios joven-

-Nada, sabes que Vergil siempre es misterioso -Aclaro Dante- Muy bien, ¿sabes lo que le dice un gorila a un mono?

-Ehm, no, ¿que le dice?

...

Vergil usando su gran velocidad se encontaba en un cafe de la ciudad y se sento en una mesa donde podia ver su apartamento desde lejos que empezaba a echar humo, este solo bufó y dijo: _''Siempre odié su broma explosiva'', _y luego pedirle a la camarera un café y un sandwich mixto, mientras esperaba su comida empezo a quejarse de lo que mas le gustaba quejarse, humanos

-Hmp, tantos humanos reunidos en un mismo lugar -Dijo viendo a toda la gente que conversaba con sus amistades y reian alegremente- Me dan asco, como una raza puede ser tan estúpida para auto destruirse o para matarse entre si, son solo una plaga -Termino este-

-Talvez algunos humanos sean asi, pero no todos ¿sabes? -Dijo una voz femenina,Vergil voleteo su cabeza a la derecha y pudo divisar a una hermosa joven de cabellera agua marina y ojos azules-

-Hmp, todos son así, no hay ninguno diferente -Dijo Vergil cortante-

-Hay personas que ayudan a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio, personas que luchan por los derechos de otras, incluso otras que donan sus órganos para salvar vidas -Dijo la joven-

-¿Y?, eso sera el 5% del planeta, lo demas estan podridos hasta el centro

-Puede que si, el humano es inteligente, pero la masa es temerosa, tonta, sofocante..

-Hmp, alfin entiendes -Dijo el cazademonios-

-Pero el humano va evolucionando poco a poco, hace millones de años el fuego era considerado magia, hace cientos de años creían que el planeta era plano, y hace unos minutos tu pensabas que no hay gente que razone contigo, imaginate que aprenderas mañana

Vergil no queria verlo pero la misteriosa joven tenia razon, los humanos evolucionaban, tanto asi, que pudieron desarrollar armas para matar demonios inferiores, o experimentar con su ADN para volverse demonios tal y como lo hizo Agnus, hasta crear una gran estatua viviente llamada el Salvador como le conto Nero que habia pasado, antes de continuar Vergil dijo..

-¿Quien eres tu? -Dijo con un mirada cortante-

-Me llamo Michiru Kaiou

-Hmp, tienes razon, los humanos evolucionan mucho, por ejemplo: la bomba atomica, los revolveres, ametralladoras, si, estoy seguro de que todo eso salvara a la humanidad -Dijo Vergil con cierto aire de victoria-

-Es facil ver lo negativo de las cosas, concentrate en lo que te gusta que hayan echo los humanos -Dijo Michiru sentandose en la mesa de Vergil-

-Hmp, no tengo porque decirte eso -Aclaro Vergil cruzandose de brazos-

-Oh vamos, mira, te dire lo que me gusta hacer a mi -Decia Michiru quien empezo a decirle a Vergil las cosas que ella hace- Me gusta leer, la música, y las artes

-¿Y?

-Mira, he leido este libro y me parece muy bueno, se llama Dante's Inferno, creo que deberias leerlo

-Ya lo hice, buen libro, lastima que el autor sea un humano -Dijo Vergil-

-Pues no podria escribirlo un animal ¿no? -Dijo Michiru con una pequeña risita-

-Hmp

-Debe gustarte algún instrumento, dime cual -Insistio Michiru-

-El violín -Dijo secamente-

-A mi también, voy a dar un concierto en media hora, ¿quieres venir? -Pregunto Michiru levantándose-

Vergil estaba pensativo, tenia dos opciones, ir con esa chica a escuchar un concierto de violín que tanto le gustaba, o aguantar las peleas de Dante y Nero luego de la pequeña broma explosiva de su hermano, obvio que la decisión era fácil

-Esta bien, ire -Dijo para luego levantarse de la mesa-

-Eh, señor, su comida esta lista -Dijo la camarera trayendo la orden de Vergil-

-Désela al perro -Dijo sin mas retirandose con la joven de cabello agua marina-

-Por cierto, ¿como te llamas? -Pregunto esta-

-Ve... digo, me llamo Jeff Hardi

Unas horas despues...

Los tres cazademonios de encontraban en la terraza del edificio en donde se alojaban, esperaban impacientes a seis y su compañero para su ''regalo'', Los tres estaban muy callados, cosa que le incomodo a Nero, asi que empezo a hablar de un tema de mucha importancia...

-¡Como rayos hiciste que explotara! -Pregunto Nero-

-¿Te refieres al Joker exploder?, es una habilidad de Trickster -Dijo Dante con una sonrisa-

-Maldita sea, cada estilo que tienes tiene un centenar de habilidades -Dijo Nero con algo de fastidio-

-Es porque tengo mas experiencia que tu Crio ademas...

-¡Como sea!, ¡juro que esta sera la ultima vez que me humillas!

-¡Pues venga Crio!

-¡Ya BASTA!

Grtio Vergil, deteniendo a los dos cazademonios de pelear

-¡JURO QUE SI SIGUEN CON ESTO LOS GOLPEARE HASTA MATARLOS, LOS PONDRE EN UN CAJA Y SE LA EMVIARE A UNA SOCIEDAD NECROFILICA PARA QUE VIOLEN SUS CADAVERES!

-Que sensible -Diijeron ambos cazademonios paraluego escuchar una voz detras de ellos-

-Perdon por la tardanza señores, tenemos sus regalos lis...

pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Dante y Nero lo apuntaban con sus pistolas y Vergil tenia su katana en el cuello de seis

-Gulp, se...señores, soy yo, seis

-Esa es una buena forma de que te peguen un tiro viejo -Dijo Nero retirando su arma al igual que los otros 2-

-¿Y cual es el regalo? -Pregunto Dante-

-Les traje gabardinas nuevas

-¡Que bien!

Seis mostro las gabardinas y la emocion de Dante desaparecio, ya que...

-Son exactamente iguales a las que teniamos...

-Se equivoca señor, estas gabardinas estan equipadas de sangre de Volpimatrix, ellos saben ocultar bien su presencia apesar de su tamaño -Finalizo seis-

-¿Volpi que? -Pregunto Nero-

-Es asi como le decimos a esas gigantescas ranas demonio de hielo -Constesto seis-

-Ah, ¿y para que quieren que ocultemos nuestra presencia? -Pregunto denuevo Nero-

-Simple, no queremos llamar mucho la atencion -Dijo Seis- ¿Conocen a las Saiors Scouts?

-¿Te refieres a ese anime?, ¿que tiene de especial?

-Las Scouts no son un invento, son reales

-¡Que! -Dijeron unos sorprendidos Nero y Dante mientras Vergil ni se inmutaba-

-Exactamente, ellas son tan famosas aqui en Japon que se crearon series animadas, figuras de accion, hasta muñecas sexuales

-Wow las chicas de ese anime que veia Patty son hermosas, ¿me pregunto si son asi de bellas en la vida real? -Dijo Dante para si mismo- Como sea, yo...

Pero Dante no termino de hablar ya que seis habia desaparecido

-¡Hey! se robo mi truco, ahora tendra que pagar derechos de autor

-Ya basta Dante, debemos ponernos las nuevas gabardinas -Dijo su hermano-

Los cazademonios se pudisieron sus gabardinas, al principio les costo un poco reconocer a cada uno ya que la magia de esas gabardinas era potente, pero pudieron reconocerse atraves de su energia demoniaca

-Muy bien, ahora hay que buscar a esos demonios y paterles el trasero -Dijo Dante mirando el brazo de Nero que brillaba intensamente, lo que significaba que no estaban muy lejos d los demonios-

Los 3 cazademonios asintieron con la cabeza y empezaron a saltar al siguiente edificio y asi comenzaron su viaje

* * *

><p>Las Scouts...<p>

Las Sailors Scouts estaban reunidas en la casa de Rei, todos estaban alli, las Sailors Scouts, las Outer Scouts y las Sailors Stars discutiendo la premonicion que tuvo Rei

-Y eso fue lo que vi -Dijo Rei aparentemente terminando de contar su sueño-

-Es extraño, no sabemos de ningunos guerreros con esa clase de poder -Dijo Amy-

-Talvez solo fue un sueño y ya, no creo que haya alguien mas fuerte que nosotros -Dijo Lita alardeando-

-No estes muy segura Lita -Dijo Luna- Hay muchas leyendas acerca de grandes guerreros, y muchas de ellas son ciertas

- Pero por lo que conto Rei no deberian presentar peligro alguno, creo que solo estan aqui para ayudar -Dijo Serena viendo lo positivo de la situación-

-Rei, ¿podrias decirme como eran esos tipos? -Pregunto una chica de cabello negro con brillos verdes y ojos rojizos-

-Lo siento Setsuna, cada vez que trato de recordar sus rostros mi mente se me nubla, es como si estuvieran protegidos con alguna clase de magia para proteger su identidad -Dijo Rei-

-Pues creo que deberiamos interrogarlos una vez que los econtremos -Dijo Yaten-

-Eso es imposible -Dijo Rei-

-¿Ejh?, ¿por que? -Pregunto Yaten-

-¿NO recuerdas que Rei dijo que esos tres tipos moriran en batalla? -Dijo Seiya-

-Cierto..

-Pues tendriamos que...

Pero Rei no termino de hablar ya que Luna les dijo que habia problemas en el centro de la ciudad, todas las Sailors y Darien iniciaron su transformación y se dirigieron allí lo mas rápido posible, una vez alli pudieron observar un centenar de esas ranas de hielo idénticas a la que las Scouts habían peleado antes, por suerte evacuaron el lugar antes de que hubiera algún herido o un muerto

-¡Oigan ustedes malhechores! -Dijo Serena llamando la atencion de las rana demonio- Yo soy Sailor Moon y los castigare en el nombre de la luna -Haciendo su pose-

Las ranas solo se miraron entre si y empezaron a carcajear

Vergil se encontraba en un edificio cerca de la zona de combate donde pudo observar a las ranas riendose de la pobre chica rubia de dos coletas.

-Oye hermanito, te felicito los encontraste -Dijo Dante que aparecía con Nero dándole una palmada en la espalda-

Vergil no respondia

-Ehm, ¿hermano?

-Je...

Se lo estaban imaginando, estaban drogados, Dante denuevo puso heroina en las bebidas, o Vergil estaba de verdad...

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja -Estallo Vergil en risa- Que pateticos son los humanos jajajajaja

Dante y Nero no se lo podian creer, ver a Vergil riendose era imposible de creer, hasta les parecio aterrador...

-No se si sentirme feliz o asustado -Dijo Dante-

-Lo mismo digo -Agrego Nero-

Con las Sailors...

Las ranas aun seguían riéndose de una avergonzada Sailor Moon al igual que Vergil

-¡Ya basta monton de ranas apestosas! -Grito Serena furiosa, cosa que enoo a los sapos ya que eran algo sensibles respecto a su olor-

Los sapos dejaron de reirse y empezaron a juntar aire en sus bocas y al rato lo soltaron desapareciendo y en su lugar aparecieron un par de mujeres luminosas por cada rana, las Sailors Scouts sabian que debian actuar rapido, ya que las ranas pueden aparecer en cualquier lado y tratar de comerlas.

Las Sailors empezaron a atacar a las mujeres con sus mejores ataques, pero debían estar alerta contra las ranas que podrían devorarlas en menos de lo que canta un gallo, la primera rana aparecio y trato de devorar a Sailor Mars, pero esta fue salvada por Sailor Mercury a tiempo. la siguiente rana fue apareciendo y fue tras Lita, pero esta la esquivo haciendose a un lado, pero uno de los picos de hielo le rozo en el brazo causandole algo de dolor, y asi las ranas fueron apareciendo una a una...

Con los cazademonios...

Los cazademonios estaban viendo la supuesta pelea si se le podia llamar asi, para ellos, solo eran una chicas jugando a los heroes

-¿Las ayudamos? -Pregunto Nero-

-Es nuestro trabajo crio, ademas, me aburro aqui -Respondio Dante-

-Esta bien, odio admitirlo, pero estoy de humor para asesinar demonios -Dijo Vergil-

-¿Que tal si lo hacemos interesante? -Dijo Dante-

-¿A que te refieres? -Pregunto Vergil-

-El que elimine menos demonios debera ver la pelicula de Justin Bieber con Patty cuando regresemos -Dijo Dante-

-Hmp, pan comido, soporto cualquier clase de torturas -Dijo Nero-

-Con escenas extra -Dijo Dante maliciosamentea lo cual Nero y Vergil-

-...

-...

En el campo de batalla:

Las Scouts estaban cansadas, lo unico que pudieron hacer es esquivar las ranas que querian devorarlas, no pudieron darles ni un golpe, de la nada un demonio aparecio con intencio de devorar a Sailor Mars, pero ya unos centimetros de legar a su presa este salio volando, Sailor Mars miro a quien lo habia salvado, era un chico de gabardina azul marino, con una espada, un revolver azul de doble cañon en su cintura y un extraño brazo derecho...

-Graci...

Pero Sailor Mars no pudo agradecerle correctamente ya que el chico corrio con una rara aura azulada hacia otro demonio para cortarlo en dos de un solo golpe, Sailor Mars quedo sorprendida con la fuerza de este, el empezo a matar esas ranas como si no fueran la gran cosa, luego miro hacia el campo de Batalla y vio que dos sujetos, uno con gabardina azul cielo y otro con gabardina roja mataban a las ranas sin esfuerzo al igual que el chico que la salvo

Uno y otro demonio eran rebanados por las espadas de los cazademonios, mientras todas las Sailors miraban sorprendidos a los poderes de los tres sujetos, súbitamente Rei recordó su sueño profético, los tres sujetos acabando con los demonios fácilmente mientras ellas apenas pueden con uno, y despues su tragica muerte

-¡Esperen ustedes tres no se metan en esto! -Grito Rei a los cazademonios quienes no le hacian caso en lo abosluto, mas bien se dedicaron a eliminar los demonios mas rapidamente para ganar la apuesta- Oh no, ¡Chicas esta pasando!

Los tres cazademonios habian acabado con casi todos, excepto una que quedaba intacta, los tres se dirigieron a ella y le dieron un corte con sus espadas, para que esta luego se convierta en hielo

-¡gane! -Grtio Dante

-¡No yo Gane! -Exigió Nero-

-¡Claro que no! yo lo hice -Dijo Vergil

Los tres cazademonios se pusieron a discutir como niños de primaria mientras a las Scouts le salia una gota de sudor en la sien

-¡Ustedes tres larguense de aqui ya! -Dijo Sailor Mars alarmada llamando la atencion de los cazademonios-

-¿Es asi como nos agradeces por salvarlas? -Dijo Dante algo burlon-

-Te lo dije Dante, las japonesas son un lio -Dijo Nero-

-Hmp, humanas -Se limito a decir Vergil-

-¡Ella no esta jugando sus vidas corren peligro! -Grito Sailor Moon-

-No quiero contradecirte rubiesita, pero ya no hay mas demonios aqui -Dijo Dante alardeando-

De la nada el sapo que se convirtio en hielo exploto, haciendo que sus esquirlas volaran y atravesaran todo lo que tenia a su paso, incluyendo los estomagos de los tres cazademonios cosa que Rei y los demas vieron con horror.

-Supongo, que deberemos planear un entierro decente para estos...

Pero antes de que sailor Moon terminara de hablar escucho un quejido...

-¡Ah! ¡Diablos! ¿por que siempre se meten con mi gabardina? -Dijo Dante-

-Les gusta molestarnos al parecer -Dijo Nero como si nada-

-Hmp, no creo que Patty pueda repararlas esta vez -Sentencio Vergil-

Los tres se quitaron la esquirla gigante que tenian en sus estomagos y las arrojaron lejos, luego de hacer eso vieron que al igual que ellos, las gabardinas se regeneraban

-Esto si es ropa -Dijo Dante-

-Que... ¿son ustedes? -Dijo una atonita Sailor Mars

Y ahi lo dejo


End file.
